Fu-Wa-Du-Wa
Fu-Wa-Du-Wa is the original unit image song featured on the single THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11. The song is performed by Makoto Kikuchi, Mami Futami, Elena Shimabara and Ayumu Maihama. The theme for this single is "A Danceable And Sporty Unit". The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed and arranged by Motoki Sekino. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 1 Hour Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Omoi wa Carnaval (想いはCarnaval) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Elena Shimabara～" #Get My Shinin' #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Ayumu Maihama～" #FLY TO EVERYWHERE #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Makoto Kikuchi～" #DETECTIVE HIGH! ～Koi Tantei Monogatari～ (DETECTIVE HIGH! ～恋探偵物語～) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Mami Futami～" #Fu-Wa-Du-Wa #Bonus Drama "765 Live Theater After Closing" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa KOOTO no sumikko okiwasure no basketball Awate gao de pick up BARABARA ni narabu jitensha no kage ga funny Seitaka no sunset Tsukinai oshaberi ano kaku de time limit PEDARU wa minna slowly Ashita no yakusoku tsuzuki wa MEERU de, jaa ne Mata ato de bye-bye Otona kara mitara kawaribae shinai? Mainichi SUPESHARU na dream hour Hashaida ato no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga wakaru kara Kazoku ni wa terekusai kamo Kaze no nioi SUPIIDO o agete ouchi e kaerou Dareka ga utatta FUREEZU ga hanarenai RUUPU shiteru daylight Hitattetai no wa kitto ano toki no moment Iwanai kedo ne Mata fukaku natta gunjou no gradation Mitore sou na no ni Chakushin no oto ga kaerimichi o sekasu yo Mou chotto matte Eien mitai de chigau kara ii ne Mainichi "watashi" o kanjiru Tanoshikatta hi no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga suki dakara Taisetsu ni ajiwaitai no Mune ippai kyou o suikonde ouchi e kaerou Hashai da ato no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga wakaru kara Kazoku ni wa terekusai kamo Kaze no nioi SUPIIDO o agete ouchi e kaerou |-| Color Coded= Makoto = Mami = Elena = Ayumu = Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa (Makoto/Ayumu) Otona kara mitara kawaribae shinai? (Mami/Elena) Mainichi SUPESHARU na dream hour Hashaida ato no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga wakaru kara Kazoku ni wa terekusai kamo Kaze no nioi SUPIIDO o agete ouchi e kaerou (Makoto/Ayumu) Eien mitai de chigau kara ii ne (Mami/Elena) Mainichi "watashi" o kanjiru Tanoshikatta hi no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga suki dakara Taisetsu ni ajiwaitai no Mune ippai kyou o suikonde ouchi e kaerou Hashai da ato no fuwafuwa shiteru jibun ga wakaru kara Kazoku ni wa terekusai kamo Kaze no nioi SUPIIDO o agete ouchi e kaerou |-| Kanji= Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa コートのすみっこ置き忘れの basketball あわて顔で pick up バラバラに並ぶ自転車の影が funny 背高の sunset 尽きないおしゃべり　あの角で time limit ペダルはみんな slowly 明日の約束　続きはメールで、じゃあね またあとで bye-bye 大人から見たら　代わり映えしない? 毎日スペシャルな dream hour はしゃいだあとのフワフワしてる自分がわかるから 家族には照れくさいかも 風の匂い　スピードをあげて　おうちへ帰ろう 誰かが歌ったフレーズがはなれない ループしてる daylight 浸ってたいのはきっとあの時の moment 言わないけどね また深くなった群青の gradation 見とれそうなのに 着信の音が　帰り道を急かすよ もうちょっと待って 永遠みたいで　違うからいいね 毎日“ワタシ”を感じる たのしかった日のフワフワしてる自分が好きだから 大切に味わいたいの 胸いっぱい　今日を吸いこんで　おうちへ帰ろう はしゃいだあとのフワフワしてる自分がわかるから 家族には照れくさいかも 風の匂い　スピードをあげて　おうちへ帰ろう |-| English= Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa Fu-Fu-Wa Du-Du-Wa In a corner of the court, a forgotten basketball I pick it up with a flustered look In a scattered row, the shadows of the bicycles looked funny In the stretched sunset Never-ending chatter, at an angle, at your speed We pedaled slowly A promise for tomorrow, continued in a mail, well then See you later, bye-bye When the adults see us, do they think we haven't changed? Everyday's special dream hour That fluffy feeling after frolicking with you, I understood - Even though our families might find it odd With the scent of the wind, with all our speed, let's go home together The phrase of the song someone sang never comes off my head Looping it in daylight I want to be surrounded by this time and moment But I don't want to speak There came upon a deep gradation in ultramarine Although it had my fascination At the sound of a call, I hurried to your home Please wait a while more It feels like forever, it's okay that things change, right? Everyday I experience myself anew That fluffy feeling from an enjoyable day, it's what makes me love myself I want to savor this important feeling It fills my chest, breathing in the day, let's go home together That fluffy feeling after frolicking with you, I understood - Even though our families might find it odd With the scent of the wind, with all our speed, let's go home together Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 (sung by: Makoto Kikuchi, Mami Futami, Elena Shimabara, and Ayumu Maihama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Ayumu Maihama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Elena Shimabara) Category:Songs Category:Fu-Wa-Du-Wa